Master Control (Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix)
Master Control is the second episode of season 3 of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix and is the twenty-eighth episode altogether... Synopsis Brendan unlocks Master Control. The Episode is playing around with the Modelatrix on a boat, he is with his friends Galapagus and Roy. Brendan: I’m so bored… suddenly, the Modelatrix’s touch screen shows Blue M. Brendan: What? Roy: Oh great! What did you do this time? Brendan: I have no idea… Maybe it’s an upgrade? Roy: Nah. Brendan: An alien escaping? Roy: Like what? Brendan: Umm… Hyperspeed? then turns into Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed: Umm… What just happened? THEME SONG Roy: You didn’t even touch it! Hyperspeed: Unless I don’t need to anymore! Tetrahands! turns into Tetrahands. Lionblitz! turns into Lionblitz. Grantzelle! turns into Grantzelle Parrochatter! turns into Parrochatter Spinball! turns into Spinball! I must have unlocked some sort of Master Control thing! Roy: Yeah! Caped Man jumps onto the boat and pushes a little girl into the water, he then jumps off. Spinball: Hold on! turns into Sharp Jaws and jumps into the water and saves the little girl. Roy: Great job Brendan! Galapagus: Yeah! Sharp Jaws: I know! card that says 5 minutes later. Brendan: Hold on! turns into Mr. Turtle and saves a cat from a tree. Roy: Well done! Galapagus: Yeah! card that says 1 day later. Brendan: turns into Grantzelle and knocks over the tree and gets a kite out. Galapagus: Umm… Brendan you could have just asked us for… Grantzelle: But this is what it means to be free from limitations! Roy: I know but… Shouldn’t you give us a chance? Grantzelle: Yeah… Maybe later… and Galapagus turn their backs on Grantzelle. Galapagus: Do you think Brendan really needs us now? Roy: No… He’s got so much power! Galapagus: Maybe we should stop working with him? Roy: Sure! Jared Barred comes along! Jared: MWAHAHAHHA! TIME TO DIE! Grantzelle: I beg to differ! turns into Starrydactyl. swoops at Jared, he then turns into Drill Dude and drills a hole in in the ground, he turns into Splashattack and fills the hole with water, and then turns into Tactical Nuke to make edges, he turns into Mr. Turtle to throw Jared in the water and then he turns into Shockerfish to electrocute Jared, but it isn’t working. Jared: HAHA! Look! Rubber clothing! gets Jared out of the water, he then throws Jared onto the ground, Jared uses a neutraliser to drain the battery of the Modelatrix, Shockerfish turns back into Brendan. Brendan: Umm… Guys? and Galapagus are seen packing their bags. Galapagus: Brendan? Roy: Do you need us? Brendan: Yeah… I’m sorry I was such a jerk. Roy: It’s okay! It’s not like you’ll get addicted again! Galapagus: Yeah! uses Mana crystals to launch at Jared, he misses, Roy turns into his Arburian Pelatrota form, who misses as well! Jared: Ha ha! [Galapagus and Roy launch at Jared together, this knocks him unconscious. Galapagus: Well I guess you won’t be needing us anymore… Brendan: Without you I wouldn’t have won that match with Jared! Galapaugus: What? Roy: He’s talking about how we kicked Jared’s butt and he didn’t! Brendan: Yeah! And look! The Master Control has been turned off! Galapagus: That’s a relief! Roy: Yeah! Brendan: Why don’t we get some Ice cream? Galapagus: Yeah! THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Mysterious Caped Man *Jared Barred Aliens Used *Hyperspeed *Tetrahands *Lionblitz *Parrochatter *Grantzelle (x2) *Spinball *Sharp Jaws *Mr. Turtle (x2) *Starrydactyl *Drill Dude *Splashattack *Tactical Nuke *Shockerfish Category:Explorertotodile Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Episodes